Roses do smell as sweet
by Lobsters forever
Summary: On Christmas day, in seaosn 5. The gang reflects on past Christmas memories. But is there something that Rachel doesn't know, but Ross does. Ross and Rachel share a couple of moments. Love really does hurt CHAP 6 UP! Read and Review!
1. Roses

_Hey, I decided to make a new fanfic. For my friend rrlobster. This is an Ross and Rachel fanfic. It may also include bits and pieces of mondler. This story takes place after TOW All the Thanksgivings. This is a Christmas episode. Written now, right before Christmas. Please read and review!- Lobsters forever_

New fanfic:

"Look you guys." Phoebe said pointing to the window inside Monica and Rachel's apartment. "It's snowing" she continued. The six touched the glass that held the window together. The view was beautiful. New York had never been more wonderful. Rachel smiled at her friends. She couldn't imagine living without them. As she looked at the view she realized that just a couple of months ago she was going to loose one of her best friends. She looked at him, his hair reflecting off of the day time glare. His smile curling at the snow falling softly onto the ground. A shiver ran up her spine as she pictured Emily and all the things this poor, poor man had been put through.

She lifted her hand and put it on his shoulder and she said "it's beautiful isn't it?" Ross smiled and nodded his head. The six examined the Christmas decorations that have been put up by Monica. Monica sat down next to Chandler on the couch and said "Well, at least it's a white Christmas." Chandler smiled and said "yeah. I remember when I first saw the snow fall. It was the same day I walked in on my dad and the house boy having sex. Oh, Christmas was never the same." Joey then said "I'll say. I remember when I got my first pack of condoms. Oh, no sorry that wasn't Christmas that was New Years."

Rachel laughed and said "Pheebs how bout you, any special Christmas'?" Phoebe nodded and said "yeah, I remember when I was 12, and I got a Christmas wish Box from the lady that lived in the house from where I lived on the street. That was nice, except you know. She did give me a bunch of jam that was about 25 years old. But other then that, I loved that day!" Monica then said "I loved the one when I was a little girl. I got my easy bake oven. That day was fun, although I did eat all the food in that day. Oh, yeah. That was great."

The 5 looked at each other and said all together "What about you Rachel?" Rachel looked around the room, and spotted Ross and said. "Well, when I was 16. My dad had bought me a mustang. So, that was really nice. But the thing that I liked the most, is that when Christmas break was over. Everyday, when I came back to drive it home. I found a red rose in the front seat. I loved that. Daddy was really sweet." Ross looked down. Then Rachel asked "what about you, Ross?" Ross then said "I don't have one. I love every Christmas. All except maybe one when I was 18. When I went to"

Flashback: 1984

"Hey, Monica." Ross said as he knocked on Monica's door. Monica said "Not now! I am busy making devil's cheese cake." Ross opened the door and said "Oh, I am sorry. But I wanted to know. Is Rachel coming to pick you up tonight? Or do I have to give you a ride?" Monica said "Rachel is coming. Your happy aren't you? You get to see Rachel again!" Ross smiled and said "yup, I do."

Flashback is over:

"That day was awful. I went so say hi to Rachel, and Chip thought I was hitting on her. So he took a couple of punches. I did too, but I broke my thumb." Rachel covered her mouth and said "I am so sorry, Ross. I didn't mean for anything to happen to you!" Ross then got up and said "It's ok, Rachel." Ross came over to her and gave her a hug. Rachel smiled as his muscular arms covered her. Rachel then said "I am sorry." He smiled and sweetly kissed her cheek.

Joey then said "forget about the apologies. Then what happens?" Ross smiled and said "well, I felt so bad about everything. That I decided to never think about Rachel. Talk about Rachel. Ever again! So, I eventually meet Carol, and fell in love with a lesbian." Joey and Chandler looked at each other "Can you say that last part again?" Ross rolled his eyes.

It had been an hour since the snow had stopped. Rachel sat on the couch. As Ross looked over at her, and examined her carefully.

**Yeah...  
Oh yes  
Ohhh..yeah..  
Can this be true?  
Tell me, can this be real?  
How can I put into words what I feel?  
**

He looked at her beauty, and as she laughed at something Phoebe told her.

**My life was complete  
I thought I was whole  
Why do I feel like I'm losing control?  
I never thought that love could feel like this  
and you've changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
there's an angel?  
It's a miracle...  
**

She got up, and walked over to the balcony where Ross sat. She sat down beside him and said "What you thinking about?"

**Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(A little more time, yes he did baby)**

"Just about stuff" Ross replied. Rachel replied "Oh, wow. Sounds interesting" she said as she punched his shoulder lightly.**  
**

**In all of creation  
All things great and small  
You are the one that surpasses them all  
More precious than  
Any diamond or pearl  
They broke the mold  
When you came in this world  
And I'm trying hard to figure out  
Just how I ever did without  
The warmth of your smile  
The heart of a child  
That's deep inside  
Leaves me purified  
**

Ross then said "Well, it is. Very interesting." Rachel asked again "What is it about?"

**Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) ohhh...  
(on you, on you, on you, you...on you, on you, on you, you..) yeah...  
**  
"Everything" Ross replied. Rachel smiled and said "Alright then, Merry Christmas!" She got up and Ross said "Rachel, wait."

**Never thought that love could feel like this  
and you changed my world with just one kiss.  
How can it be that right here with me  
There's an angel?  
It's a miracle...  
**

Rachel turned around and asked "yes?" Ross then replied.

**  
Your love is like a river  
Peaceful and deep (peaceful and deep)  
Your soul is like a secret  
That I never could keep  
When I look into your eyes  
I know that it's true**

"Well, I was the one who left the roses in you car after school. I just couldn't stop thinking about you. No matter what I did. I just couldn't stop." Rachel got teary eyed and said 'that's nothing to say sorry for."

**God must have spent...  
A little more time  
On you...  
(on you, on you, on you, you..)  
God must have spent...  
A little more time  
on you  
(on you, on you..you...you..oooh..yeah)  
A little more time  
on you...ohhh**

_Please tell me what you think!- Lobsters forever_


	2. i'll be ur fantasy

_Wow, thank you everyone for the reviews in just one day. Thank you so much! With the continuation of this story I wish you all a Merry Christmas, a New Year, or Happy Hanukah! This chapter will include a little bit of Hanukah. Even though I am not Jewish I have decided to let Ross teach you a little bit about it. Please read and review- Love Lobsters forever_

_New Chapter:_

Ross and Rachel sat at the balcony, looking into each other's eyes. Ross looked down and Rachel smiled and said "So, When is Ben getting here?". Ross looked at his watch and replied "Soon. I can't wait to see him. I haven't seen him in a while." Rachel backed into the coldness of the window and said "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while either." Ross smiled and said "remember that weekend where Ben came over and I was trying to make him say his first words." Rachel laughed at the memory "That was a great weekend." Ross nodded and then said "Yeah." Ross looked at her, and he looked back. Ross began to blush so he walked over to talk to Phoebe.

Monica and Chandler were in the kitchen talking "I can't believe it's Christmas." Monica said as she mixed a recipe. Chandler replied "Oh, please don't remind me. I hate Christmas! No one ever gets me anything good. It's just a waste of my time." Monica came closer to him and whispered "Well, I got you something, **really **good. I just have to slip it on later." chandler smiled and said "Well, that changes things!" He walked over to Joey, "Merry Christmas Joey!" Joey looked at him confused. "Okay, thanks dude."

Rachel laughed at the scene before her. Ross had heard her laughing and looked over at her. She looked amazing. "What?" Ross said out loud. Then he continued the conversation with him self in his own head. "Do I still have feelings for her?" Ross shook his violently. Phoebe saw him and said "Everybody duck! There are bees in the house! Run!" Ross said "No, Phoebe! I need to talk to you." Just as Ross said that. Carol knocked on the door.

Monica walked to the door, and found Ben on the other side. She hugged him tight, and gave Carol a kiss on the cheek. Ben ran up to Ross and screamed "Daddy!" Ross hugged him tight and then Ben said "Christmas, today!" Ross nodded and then said "Also a day of Hanukah!" Ben shrugged his shoulders then asked "What did you get me daddy?" Ross pointed to the tree. Rachel came up to him and aid "Oh, he is so cute!" Ross put his arm around her and said "Yes, he is." They stayed that way for about a minute. Then they both realized what they were doing so Ross said "yeah, I got to go see what Ben has been up to." Rachel sighed as he let go of her.

Ross went over to Ben and Rachel went to go talk to Phoebe. "Look, Phoebe. Something weird has been going on with Ross and I." Phoebe had now put down her fork and listened. "Well, what do you mean?" she asked. Rachel replied "well, you know. Eye contact. Holding each other. Stuff like that." Phoebe nodded and said "yeah, lobsters." Rachel chuckled and said "You still believe that don't you?" Monica raised her voice and

Said "Okay, the lobster is done!" Phoebe laughed then asked "I'm sorry, what did you ask me again?"

Rachel sat down at the table, and Ross sat next to her. 'Hey" he said. Rachel replied back with a smile. Dinner had been mostly that way. Monica and Chandler giving each other looks, and playing footsies under the table. Ross and Rachel were just talking. Nothing physical. Rachel began to cry of laugher. Ross did his eel impression. Rachel then hit him on the shoulder and said "Ross, stop doing that!" Ross then put the chop sticks back into his mouth and said "What this?" Rachel hit him lightly and said "You're the best!" Ross said "I know, aren't I?" Rachel excused herself to the bathroom.

Ross chuckled to himself while the others stared at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?" The others looked down. Ben laughed and said "Daddy, Where did Mommy go?" Ross dropped his fork and the other 5 stopped eating. Ross replied "Rachel" Ben interrupted "mommy?" Ross nodded. "She went to the bathroom." Ben smiled and said "ok." Ross looked at the 5 and asked "Does he really think that Rachel is his mom?" Phoebe said "yeah, I mean. The obvious flirting." Rachel had come out of the bathroom. Ross then said "what flirting? Rachel and I? You have to be kidding. She will never be anything more then a friend, never mind what I want." Rachel stood shock as Monica said "Ross, don't talk!"

Ross continued "So, what if. Ben thinks that she is his mom. It's not that bad. It might be good, because you know Rachel and I can get together. But I don't know what I want. I have no clue, if she could ever take me back." Rachel walked right through the living room, went into hers and locked it. They all looked at Ross even Ben. Ross yelled "How was I supposed to know she was there?"

Then we see Ross knocking on Rachel's door. While this song is playing. Truly, Madly, deeply by savage garden.

**I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning.  
Chorus **

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Verse 2

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish   
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...  
Bridge

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.   
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...   
Chorus 


	3. Roses do sting

_Hey, everyone! I appreciate all the reviews, and I hope you keep them coming as I write. I have others stories, I have to update to. So, if you wish you can please request in your review which story I should update faster! Much appreciated! Lobsters forever _

New Fanfic:

Ross banged on Rachel's door once more as Ben watched his father slam his fist into the wall. Ben asked "Daddy, why is mommy mad?" Ross went to sit down beside him and said "she's not mad Ben." He said as he hugged him. Ben then said "Daddy, water is falling from your eyes!" Ross looked at Monica and Monica said "well, that's what happens when someone is sad. Ben come sit over here with me." Ben moved to Aunt Monica, and Chandler began to talk to Ross. "Ross, she isn't mad. Just surprised." Ross looked down and said "Well, why is she still in there? What could be taking this long?"

Rachel sat on her bed, examining a picture her and Ross had taken just before they had broken up. She looked at it carefully, she felt the edges. It was stuck to another one. She ripped the picture apart, and saw an old picture of Vegas. She smiled as she saw her draw on whiskers. She let the pictures go, and searched in her closet for an item. An item she hasn't seen in about 3 years. She fumbled through her closet full of clothes. She sat beside her bed and examined a piece of paper. She squinted, and read to Miss. Rachel Greene. Invitation to Emily Waltham's and Ross Geller's wedding. We hope to see you there." She pulled back tears, as she remembered the day:

Flashback:

Rachel states " I'm just bummed about the way I left things with Ross. I shouldn't have lied to him about having to work. He seemed so mad at me." Phoebe answers "Eh, don't be so hard on yourself. If someone I was still in love with was getting married…Rachel interrupts "Still in love with!" Phoebe replies "Yeah!" Rachel them claims "I'm not in love with Ross!" Phoebe realizes "Oh. No. No. Good! Yeah, me neither."

Rachel replies **"**Phoebe, I'm going to Ross's wedding because he is my ex-boyfriend and that would be **really** uncomfortable. Not because, I'm still in love with him! I mean, hey, y'know, I like Ross as much as the next guy, y'know? **Clearly** I have feelings for him, but feelings don't mean love! I mean, I still have loving feelings for Ross. Yeah! But, I have, I have continuing feelings of love, but that doesn't mean that-that I'm still in love with him. Y'know? I-I have sexual feelings for him, but I **do** love him—Ohh! Oh my God! Oh my—why didn't you tell me!"

End of Flashback:

Back in the living room The gang sat on the couches, including Ben. Joey suggested "Music?" Ross then said "Yeah, while your at it. Put it on the classic rock station so I can hear with or with out you." Ross said sarcastically. Joey still turned on the station and said "Okay, no classic rock. How about r and b?" The gang nodded.

Joey turned to a song right in the middle of it. It was the song "Roses" by Outkast. The radio began:

**That real guys go for real down to Mars girls, yeah!**

Chorus - Repeat 2x  
I know you'd like to thank your shit don't stank  
But lean a little bit closer, see  
Roses really smell like boo boo boo poo poo poo  
Yeah, roses really smell like boo boo boo poo poo poo 

Ross got up, and said "Ben, daddy is going to be back." Monica smiled and said "What is he up to?" Phoebe just nodded and said "I don't know. Probably climb up the fire escape again." Joey said "Yeah, I remember that. Fun Halloween times!" Chandler smacks him n the head then says "were you dropped numerously as a child?"

Mean while we see Rachel get out of the room. Joey whistles and says "Wow, hot!" Rachel bows and says "where's Ross?" Ben says "Daddy went outside!" Rachel then says "Okay, where honey?" Ben shrugs his shoulders then goes back to watching tv. Chandler puts his hand on her shoulder and says while she is dressed in a yellow halter dress. "We don't know where he is. We were listening to music, then all of a sudden he left." Rachel smiled and said "Oh, I know where he is. I am going to run back home because the coffee house might not be open for long."

Rachel had left down to the coffee house. Joey then said "Chandler, did you make pot-roast this morning?" Chandler shakes his head. Then Monica says "That was mine. You did remember to turn off the oven right?" Joey then nods and says "Well, that was my was of telling you guys that I didn't." Monica grabs little Ben. The remaining gang goes across to see if everything burned down.

A couple of minutes later, while the gang was trying to take out the flames, and Phoebe calling the fire department. Ross had walked into the living room. He looked on the table and found a note "At Joey and Chandlers" Monica had written. Ross went up to Rachel door and opened it and said "Rose for a beautiful lady." He noticed that no one was there. He looked around the room to find the window open. As he went to close it, he stepped on a paper. Ross whispered "My invitation for the devil's wedding." As he referred to his and Emily's.

Ross sat on her bed. He laid down on it, once as he did before with her. Her. His life, love and his reason for living. Ross whispered "Where could you be, my love?"

We see Ross looking at the pictures as we hear: Love Hurts by Nazareth

**Love hurts  
love scares  
love wounds and mares any heart  
Not tough nor strong enough to take a lot of pain  
Take a lot of pain  
love is like a cloud  
holds a lot of rain.  
Love hurts  
love hurts  
I'm young I know but even so  
I know a thing or two I've learned from you  
**

**I've really learned a lot  
really learned a lot.  
Love is like a stove  
burns you when it's hot.  
Love hurts  
love hurts  
**

**some fools rave of happiness  
Blissfulness  
togetherness  
some fools fool themselves  
I guess**

But they're not fooling me I know it isn't true

No  
it isn't ture. Love is just a lie made to make you blue.  
Love hurts  
love hurts.

Love hurts  
love scares  
love wounds and mares any heart 

"_**Love does hurt." Ross whispered. "I know it does" came a whisper from the door way.**_

_Please tell me what you think! Lobsters forever_


	4. confusion

_Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Love Lobsters forever_

"**_Love does hurt." Ross whispered. "I know it does" came a whisper from the door way._**

Ross stood up, as he heard a familiar voice from the doorway. "Told you, lobsters!" Phoebe said as she walked into the bedroom. Ross sighed and said "Well, Pheebs. If we are lobsters then how come it never works out?" Phoebe sits down on the bed and says "Well, maybe it doesn't work out because its destiny. You and her belong together. I may be physic but I can't tell you anything else." Ross looked down and said "Well, where are the rest?" Phoebe replied "across the hall." Ross nodded and said " I am going to go home, put on some Lionel riche and eat a box of ice cream."

Phoebe laughed and said "Ross, Rachel just left to get you." Ross sighed and said "Yeah, thanks for trying to make me feel better." Phoebe sighed and said "Okay while u do that. I am going to look at these pictures Rachel kept of you guys together." Ross stopped in the door way and said "Okay, you do that. I am going home to eat ice cream, and listen to Keeny Rogers." Phoebe asked "I thought it was Lionel Riche". Ross then shrugs. Phoebe then said "You can go to my apartment." she said as she handed him the keys.

A couple of minutes later. Phoebe turned on the TV, and then went to check on Ross at her apartment. She bumped into Rachel in the hall. She was crying, Phoebe asked "Rachel what's wrong?" Rachel raised her tear stained face and said "I just saw Ross. He was talking to some girl, at the news paper stand across the street." Phoebe sighed then asked "Did you talk to him?" Rachel shook her head "I just ran the hell out of there!" Phoebe nodded and said "Okay, I have to go to my apartment. Rachel said "Can I come with you? I don't want to be alone right now." Phoebe nodded and said "You go first and I will catch up with you."

Rachel went to Phoebe's apartment. Phoebe grabbed her coat and walked to the news paper stand. She saw the girl that Ross had just talked to. She tapped her on the shoulder, she noticed that she was very pretty. "Hey, you were just talking to my friend. I was wondering what he was talking about?" The girl smiled and said "He just asked me out, we are going to go dancing. Anything else I can help you with Blondie?" Phoebe then said "Why would Ross do that?" The girl smiled and said "no, that guy his name was Russ." Phoebe gasped and asked "What?"

The girl repeated "That guy his name was Russ, although he did look like a guy I was with one night long time ago." Phoebe's eyes widened "Wait, how do you know Ross?" The girl sighed "well, lets just say from alcohol." The girl opened her umbrella because it started to rain and left. Phoebe yelled "Chloe!" The girl turned around and said "yeah, that's me." She walked away into the fog.

Rachel opened the door to Phoebe's apartment. Ross jumped up with his spoon full of ice cream. Rachel gasped "Ross, what are you doing here?" Ross asked "What are YOU doing here?" Rachel then said "Well, Phoebe said I could stay here." Ross replied "she told me the same." Rachel then asked confused "What? When?" Ross replied "well I don't know exactly when but it was when I came into Your apartment and I say that you weren't there so she said I could sat here and eat ice cream." Rachel looked at him and said "How is that possible? I just say you talking to some girl out side Central Perk." Ross was shocked "What? That's impossible! I cam straight here." Rachel then stopped talking and heard what he was listening to "Wait, you are listening to Kenny Rogers!" Rachel gasped. Phoebe then storms in "Rachel, it was Chloe!" she looks at their expressions then says "Yeah, I should just leave you two alone." Ross stops her and asks "What about Chloe?"

Phoebe closes the door and sits down on the couch "Well, it was Chloe. That girl you saw Ross talking to. Except it wasn't Ross. It was Russ. You the Ross substitute a couple of years ago." Rachel looked confused "So, that means my Ross was here the whole time." Ross squints he's eyes and asks "Your Ross? You want me to your Ross again?" Ross smiled as he asked that. Rachel looked down and said "well, I don't know. I guess, but I don't want to get hurt again."

Ross nods and takes her hand and says excitedly "Rachel." Rachel looks up at him. Ross stops smiling and has a look of innocent in the speck of his eyes. He pulls her face slowly in, and Rachel closes her eyes. Phoebe watches them interact. Then, "Everything got ruined!" Joey said barging into the apartment. He sees Ross and Rachel's close positions and says "What is going on?" Ross backs away and says "Nothing." Rachel sits down on the couch. Ross gets a piece of paper, writes on it, and passes it to Rachel. "Merry Christmas!"

**The next song come onto the radio: Somebody to love by Queen**

**Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?**

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?

(He works hard) 

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

_PLEASE REVIEW!- Lobsters forever_


	5. against all odds

_**Hey, I am so sorry for not updating quicker. Though, I have been busy, with homework and next week are my exams so I will be even more busy as the year progresses. Though I will try my best to update my stories as rapid as possible.- Lobsters forever**_

New Chapter:

"Well, I better get going. I have to do, something. That involves not being here." Rachel said. Ross looked down and said "Rachel, what do you have to do?"

_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace _

Rachel looked down and said quickly "well, I just have to do, my hair, yes my hair. Now will you excuse me?"

_When I stand here taking  
Every breath with you _

Ross then looks down and says "Okay." Rachel slams the door and then looks at Joey, Chandler and Monica. "Thanks for that! You do know, that there is invention out there, its called the door knocker, or the door bell!"

_You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

The three look down ashamed, and Ross then shouts "I am going to go."

_How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave _

Rachel got into her apartment and sat down in her bedroom. She looked around, and remembered how it use to be like with Ross. **"Right there, baby. That's it. Harder!" **Rachel laughed to herself, not only those kind of memories. But sweet ones too. **"Happy Birthday honey." Rachel said to Ross. Ross kissed her and said "I can't describe what I am feeling. To tell you the truth, I never thought I would be feeling it. Thank you, Rachel. For giving me a chance." **Rachel blew her nose, and cuddled her pillow. She also remembered the night they broke up, and how stupid she was for not giving him another chance.

_'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears   
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

Rachel looked down and whispered to herself. "Best Christmas. I don't have one. The only thing I have is my past. I miss it, and I want it back."

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face _

_Take a look at me now  
Oh there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face _

_  
_As Ross ran down the cold streets of New York. He sighed to himself, as the tears streamed down his face. He got closer, to her apartment. He needed to tell her, he needed all of that pain to be revealed. Ross stopped, because he needed to catch his breath. He glanced around and saw his reflection in a store window. He sighed and said "What could she ever see in a guy like me"?

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry   
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why   
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all _

Rachel had gone through faze one, and she was now at the eating ice cream faze. The door bell buzzed, and Rachel put down her spoon, and smiled. She checked herself in the mirror, and then yelled "One second." She knew deep down, that it would be Ross. She opened the door and said "Oh." She looked down embarrassed and said "What do you want?"

The girl walked in and said "Hi, my name is" Rachel stopped her foot from impatient ness. The girl smiled and said "you already know who I am. Well, I just wanted to give back a watch Phoebe…um….gave me." Rachel then said "ok, thanks. Anything else?" The girl came in and walked to the balcony and looked down and said "You know. I haven't been totally honest with you." Rachel was shocked, and then asked "What? What is it?" The girl looked down and said "I stole Phoebes watch, not borrowed it." Rachel sighed and as she did, she noticed Ross walking into her building.

Rachel said quickly "Look, you have to get out of here. Ross is coming up here. And well, you and Ross don't have the best history." The girl looked down and said "Okay, but first I want to say I am sorry. For you know." Rachel scooted her out of the apartment "Chloe, I appreciate this, but you have to go." Chloe then got a little bit upset at Rachel. "Wow, you sound exactly like Ross. Ta darling!' she said as she left the apartment.

_So take a look at me now  
'Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
So Take a look at me now  
So there's just an empty space   
But to wait for you is  
All I can do _

As Ross was walking up the stairs he saw Chloe. "Hey, Ross, sweetie. That Rachel girl is really nice! Oh we just had a huge laugh, about all of this. Wow, she was right! You are so not good enough for her. " Ross' eyes twitched then he said embarrassed "What do mean by that"? Chloe then said "Oh, come on. That girl is gorgeous, what would she in a guy like you!" She then walked down the stairs cheerfully. Ross sighed and said "I guess, she sees a friend."

_When that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause l'll still be standing here (standing here)  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
That's the chance I've got to take _

Then we hear a knock at Rachel's door. Rachel opens it and says "Ross, what are you doing here?" she pretends to be surprised.

Ross sighs and says "I guess, well. I should just go." Rachel laughs and asks "What are talking about? You just got here. Don't you want to come in, you know? I can get you something. Coffee, tea, me?" she said impersonating the secretary from "the working girl."

Ross laughed then said "Just YOU would be fine." Ross smiled, and then he looked Rachel up and down. Rachel leaned in just as Ross began to talk and walk. "So, how are things?" Rachel looks down embarrassed and says "good. Could be better. IF YOU JUST LET ME KISS YOU!" Ross is stunned then he asks "Why would I let you do that? I mean, our history is really big, and when I look at you I see…' he sighs then whispers "…my…life long goal" Rachel looks up, as Ross continues "and….my…..Soulmate."

Rachel wipes her tears away from her eyes and says "Well, I can live with that."

_Take a look at us now_

**The song is: Against all odds, by Mariah Carrey, and Westlife. **


	6. i believe love will find a way

_This chapter inspired by a situation in my life._

_**Also, a couple people asked me for my Jen/David fanfic. To repost it, unfortunately they are real people, so I cannot repost it. If in your review if you leave me your e-mail, it will be my pleasure to send it to you! **-Lobsters forever_

Ross smiles, and reaches for her hand. He holds her hand in both his arms. He then looks straight into her eyes, and lets go of her hand and rubs her cheek. He then whispers "I love you". Rachel left eye drops a short and clear tear. Ross kissed it. Rachel begins to sob and asks "Are you sure you love me?" Ross then holds her neck and reaches in to kiss her. Rachel is caught by surprise, but she accepts the kiss and slowly her hands move down his body. Ross moves his lips down her neck and slowly whispers "Just how I imagined it.." Rachel smiles and then casually rubs his cheek "What honey?" Ross smiles looks down and says "Never mind…" Rachel has a confused look on her face.

Ross then lets go of her and asks while sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. "I am confused about one thing, though….." Rachel smiles and then sits on his lap and asks "what is it"? Ross then asked "What do you see in me?" Rachel got up from his lap and asked confused "What do you mean by that?" Ross then looks down and says "Never mind, forget that I asked you". Rachel then grabs his chin and makes him face her. She then kisses him and says "No, Ross! What do you mean by that?" Ross looks down and then says "Rachel! Just look at me!" Rachel then says surprised "I am! And do you know what I see?" Ross shrugs disappointed and then she continues. "I see my Soulmate. A very handsome, and sexy man, who is sweet, smart, talented and utterly magnificent." The first few characteristics caught Ross' attention.

He softly rubbed Rachel's cheek then asked "You think I am good looking?" Rachel then started to chuckle, then she looked into his eyes and responded "Of course I do." Ross smiles widely but then he says "Your every bit as beautiful as you where when I first met you". Rachel's smile faded, as she remembered Ross' crush on her in high school. Its not that it wasn't flattering, and sweet. But it was heartbreaking. The things she used to do to him. The times were Chip and her spent hours laughing at him, and not giving a ST about anything that he tried to do for her.

Rachel hugged him tightly and said "Ross, I am sorry." Ross was about to ask 'for what', but Rachel put one of her fingers on his bottom lip as she continued "for everything. From high school, to writing that stupid letter!" Ross laughed "Oh yeah, that letter. " They both then said at the same time "18 pages, front and back". Then they laughed together, as both got up holding hands and opening the door to the apartment.

The two walked down one of the many busy streets of New York hand in hand, and Ross then says "I believe love is the answer." Rachel smiled and asked sweetly "That's sweet, honey. But what does that have to do with anything?" Ross smiles and looks down, then says "I don't know, lets go to Central Perk." Rachel nods and says excited "We can announce that we are back together!" Ross then nods and says "Yeah, that is the idea." Ross and Rachel check the schedule, and The coffee house was closed. Ross sighed and said "Great, just great! Rachel, do you want to Joeys and Chandler's?' Rachel nodded and sad "Yeah, its fine with me."

As the beautiful couple walked down the streets. We hear "I wanna be there by Blessed Union of Souls"

**Won't you let me catch your fall**

**Won't you let me lend a hand**

**Those lonely eyes have seen it all**

**But love's too blind to understand**

We see Ross telling a story, and Rachel wasn't really listening. She just stared into his eyes and nodded along.

**Cause you don't know what you have**

**Til your everything is gone**

**You need someone to show you how to live again**

Rachel looks shy at him, and he blushes.

**I wanna be there when you're feeling high**

**I wanna be there when you wanna die**

**I'm gonna light your fire**

**Gonne feel your flame**

**I wanna be there when you go insane**

**I wanna be there when you're feeling' down**

**And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round**

**Gonna be your lover**

**Gonna be your friend**

**I wanna be there til the end**

Then we see Ross and Rachel, inside Rachel's apartment. They are watching "it's a wonderful life" while cuddling. Then we hear "No! Ben, come here." Monica walks in and gasps and asks "Are you? I mean are you two?" They both nod, and Monica runs across the hall and tells the whole gang.

**You wouldn't know that I was there**

**Cause I have been there all the time**

**And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms**

**And leave this madness all behind**

'**cuz I wanna be there………….**

**PLEASE REVIEW-THANKS:-D **


End file.
